1 shot at 1 question
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Beck is panicking about a question he needs to ask jade West(still).With the help of there son,Avan, Cat Shirpro and Trina Harris!I have no idea what i was thinking. Will she keep West or go to be an Oliver?Find out and please give this story a chance.Cabbie.Trandre. Bade!
1. Chapter 1

One shot one question

**A\N Read I'm not gonna tell you what this is about well you might have figured it out already but sill. The old HA people are about 24.**

**Becks POV**

Oh my God im so nerverse. I've wanted to do this for a long time but haven't had the courage ive got nearly every thing: a beautiful 2-year-old son,Avan, a cosy apartment and awesome friends the only thing I'm missing is a wife or fiancée. Well that could all be changed today if she says yes. If you're wandering who this lucky girl is it's the wonderful Jadelyn 've tyed o stay in contact with everyone except Tori, she moved to Ireland with her husband Damian. See what I mean every one's married: Cat and Robbie, André and Trina even Sinjin is to a girl he met in college. If you're wondering again how Trina Harris become it's thanks to tori leaving when she did Trina learnt she had no singing talent and moved onto instruments and André tought her so now there together, me and Jade are the only ones to have our big day.  
The other day I was wondering where I should ask,then it sprang to me: The black box theater in our old highschool Hollywood Arts, were we first met 11 years ago."Babe can you get Avan for me" Jade asked from our kitchen."Whats my big boy doing today"I say while picking up Avan"I want to have a nap" He says.I carry him up the stairs and put him down on his little bed.I go to my little office space i have and surch it still exitice and Sicowitz still works there! I write down his number and call it.

**Phone call**

**(Sicowitz is in bold Becks underlined)**

**Hello person on the other side of this call**

Hi Sicowitz its me beck one of your old pupils

**I remember you and the gank**

HEY anyway i was wondering if you would do me a fouor

**what kind?**

Well me and Jade

**The gank**

yeah anyway have been dating for 11 years and i wanted the black box therter to propose

**I'll ask Helen and call you back**

Thanks so much bye

**Bye Beckett.**

**End of call**

Yes i get to do it waid did he call me 3 years of teaching me you thought he would have rememberd. Thats so annoying.

**A\N I was gonna make this a 1 shot but now its gonna be multi chap if u like please review oh and 3+ review untill new chap.**

**Bade always**

**xx :P**


	2. Chapter 2 How will he do it

How will he do it ?

**A\N Sorry i aint updated for like a week been busy sorry**

Becks POV

How will Ido this? I need from sertan people.I need it now.

To:Cat Shapiro, Trina Harris  
From: Beck Oliver  
Have ergant news come over here asap. Thanks.

After I had that sent i needed 1 more person.

To:André Harris  
From:Beck Oliver  
Can you take Jade some where please.

After a minute I heard a knock at the door.A red head was there with the older Vega sister."So whats the news" Cat said.I need to get Jade out the house."Wait I need Jade out before i tell you,Babe you wanna go to Andres"I heard trudging coming down the stairs"Okay bye Beckett"  
I hate it when people call me the two girls can help."Daddy,daddy can I have a drink"Avan said. God i forgot about him."Yes i'll get it you wait here with your aunts, guys can you look after him quickly i need to go to the shops to get Avan's juice"The two girls nodded there head.I headed out the door to get dinosaurs fruity mash-up.

Cats POV

Staying with Avan should be easy. It kept running through my mind. I've never looked after a child was so cute though. He had tanned skin with green eyes and chocolate-brown hair."Hi, why have you got red hair" Avan asked. Urm I've had my hair like this for ages ive forgot why i did it."If i can remember right it's because I love red velvet cupckes."I said yes that was it. I use to love them I havent had them in years."Can i have candy"The cute boy asked. Should i? Would Beck be happy? Would Jade be happy? Trina looked at me. I nodded i love candy."Why not do you want to show me were it is" Trina said.

Becks POV

I came in my home and found Trina chasing my must have gave him candy."Hey guys I'm back ready to find out why i want you here?" They all came into our main lounge.I picked up Avan and put him in his hyper chair."So why are we here then?"Okay how can I break this"Guys I was thinking of asking Jade something but I don't know how to say it so i was wondering if you would help me"The only reaction I got was Cat screaming,loudly"Oh my god that's amazing i cant wait can I be there,its gonna be so-oo romantic!"Cat screamed again god why is she so loud?  
"I called Sicowitz and he said I can do it in the black box theatre can you guys plan and organise a party there?" I asked,this is one of the reasons I invited Trina aswell as Cat, if it was down to the red-head the party would probably be all unicorns and rainbows."Daddy can i help I want to make mommy happy!"Thats so sweet of my son,how can you say no to him?"Of corce' girls that means no drinks well maybe a little anyway"The rest of the day Jade was out and we continued talking on with Avan constantly interrupting.

**A\N So what do you think hope it was long another please REVIEW i would be so grateful and give me ideas please**

**Bade Always**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3 the starting

The beginning

**A\N Next chapter yay!**

Beck's POV

Oh my God. I don't know how to say this. What if she says no? The humiliation. No I can't back down ive got this. People say im un-scarable well im not, and this is something im scared of. It's just Jade my girlfriend. My girlfriend. It sounds so wrong at twenty-four, it should be my wife. why can't it be. Also I wonder what this party will be like. Please no unicorns, rainbows, narwhals or all. Cat's latest thing is narwhals there a cross between unicorns and dolphins. Why?  
Trina said that they sent out the invites and now i have to go with jade and Avan to HA. Its been very hard to make a two-year old keep a secret. I don't know how many times i had to save it.

5 o'clock

"Babe we're going to go out tonight" I told jade, she turned her face away from the flat screen"What about Avan its to late to get a baby-sitter" She said calmly, when Tori left she become nicer and more caring its strange, I guess she doesn't have rivalry now."Its alright we're taking him with us."With that she scooped up our son and ran him upstairs, see what I mean? I slowly went upstairs to mine and jades bathroom. After I showered, I locked the door and checked the ring, still there with the lovely emerald sticking out. It was beautiful. Just like her. Two more hours and she will be kind of mine further. I went to our dressing table I know it's normally a girl thing but i need my hair right just puting this out there IM NOT GAY okay im not weird asking a girl to marry me and secretly crushing on a boy. So weird.  
finally she came down with our little son. "Take him i need to get ready" Jade ordered me.

Jades POV

Why are we going out? Why are we bringing Avan? I hate surprises. I need to now. maybe I'll find it in the bathroom I really need a shower. What to wear? I'll think while I'm washing. My purple dress? No to sad...My yellow dress? To Cat thinking about it why do I even own it? Think Jade think...I know my red dress. Its perfect with strappy sleeves and a bit of puff but not to much. It goes with my favorite jacket as well. I slip it on and do my hair. I blow dry it, than wave it, and finally put in my deep red highlights in. I go down stairs and go to our shoe cupboard. Someone called Beckett forgot to clean it now everything muddled up. Great. After ten minuets for surching I finally find them."Babe you ready?" I call him, he walks in with a tucks on with a red tie yay I choose right. He calls Avan and were of.

**A\N Next chap gonna be it yay u excited i am REVIEW make a mushroom happy :P**


	4. How will the question come out?

How will the question come out?

**A\N Next chapter up yay this and the next 1 will be the main 1's. Okay?**

Beck's POV

Okay so she seems kind of angry why this should be a perfect night "Beck why did we bring Avan you know what he is like" Jade mumbles. I can just about here. Oh now she's getting wird know. "He asked to come" She looked over to the back seat. He was asleep as it was way past his non-candy bed time. Well then again if Cat planned this then LOTS of candy might be an understatement. I drive the roads what i just can remember from my faded memory. "What restaurant is this is it that new restaurant about platypuses?" She questioned me with a grin on her face. Sometimes I really wish I could read her mind. "No babe this place is from the past" I say smirking. She had a confused face. Now this is gonna be fun. Well the first bit the other bit maybe not so much  
"Hey Jade we're here wake Avan up I'm going to quickly go inside check some things" I say to her. She nods un does her seat belt and starts patting our son. I walk in and its amazing. Nothing (sept with all the decorations hanging up) nothing had changed. "Hello Beckett we're is gank... Sorry I mean Jade." He says. Oh God this is gonna be a long night.

Jades POV

"Avan, wake up were at the place" I shake him gently. His eyes suddenly open. Now i think he was pretending being asleep." Momma, is that you. Yay i get to see yours and daddy's high school!" He shouted. defiantly faking. Wait did he say my old high school? So were at Hollywood Arts "Were you faking being asleep?" I ask starting to tickle his tummy. I should just forget what he said. He's 2 years old what does he know? I'll just wait for Beck he will no."No haha no momma stop I..." Someone opened the door "Hey you can come now" Beck said. Yes lets see what this is about. As I get out the car I can see that were parked in HA's parking lot. Oh my God this will bring back the memory's. We go to the black box theater. I feel like I back in high school. I suddenly see Cat. My best friend. "Hey you came. Well i know you would you like Trina helped. She said no unicorns. That's so sad bye I need to see André."  
So after about 3 hours the lights pointed to the stage. Beck was there. When the hell did he get there. I can tell something big is gonna happen

Becks POV

I quickly disappear when Jade takes Avan to the toilet. I go to Cat and she gives me the emerald ring. "Thanks Cat" I say then run of to the stage. The curtains are done up so no one can see. I take one more proper look at the ring before its hopefully going to be on her finger. I choose an emerald because when i first asked her out she and emerald green streaks in. That was such a great day.

Flash back

I had been to this school for 1 year and from the first day my eyes were only on one girl. Her name is Jadelyn West. Such a beautiful name. I think i might do some thing. The same thing I have wanted to do for years. Make Jade mine. So walking up to her my legs went weak. "Hey Jade" I say trying to gain my confidence. "What Beckett?" Oh God. Dont say no. Dont say no. Just don't say no!"You wanna go out with me?" I say with my signature smile. "Sure why not" She said smirking evilly. Very luckily nothing happened to me. Sept finding the best girlfriend ever.

Out of Flashback

The curtains opened me bringing me back to reality. Everyone was staring me. Cat and Trina gave me a thumbs up sign. Finding my voice I say "Jadelyn West please can you come up here?" I see her slightly blushing. This just got 90% harder. "Jade" I bend down on one knee" Jade" I say again" Will you change from West to Oliver?" I ask her. Every thing goes silent and then she speaks.

...

**A\N HUGE cliff hanger. Dont kill me its all for effect and i will probably update this weekend. Lets just use a quote from Dan (sorry forgot his surname): This will make a curtain group of fans very happy. But you can choose. YOU have the power so choose it. Please review. Love ya guys**

**Bade always**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 The reaction

The reaction

**A\N I'm back this is what jade does and how she reacts. Also i only own the plot no songs on Victorious.**

Jades POV

"Will you change West to Oliver" He asks me. Wait did he just ask me to marry him. Oh my god I think he did. Every ones staring at me. This is really embarrassing. I have now idea what to say. Why couldn't he ask me privately? "Er...Ye..Er" I run of the stage. everyone's eyes follow me. I look back at Beck he looks like he's about to cry. Oh know what have I done. I run as fast as i can in my heels to the bathroom. After 2 minutes i hear little foot steps coming towards me. "Don't you want to be with daddy?" My little son asks. I cant say what i want to "Well I don't want to end up like Granny and Grandpa West" I explained in the nicest possible way. " But momma you wont, you two love each other Granny and Grandpa didn't think about Granny and Granpa Oliver there still together and they got married" I never knew a little boy could no so much. "I know but still can you tell Daddy something Avan" He nods and comes to me. I whisper in he's ear something. He nods again and walks out. I go out and stand in the corner. I see my son talking to the DJ. The music starts playing a couple of moments later. I walk up and grab a microphone.

_It's a beautiful night _  
_we;re looking for something fun to do_  
_Hey Beckett _  
_I think I'm gonna marry you_

After I sing this the crowd cheers. Beck has a huge smile on he's face. This is the greatest moment ever. I go on the stage and I kiss him. For a second it's just me and him then Cat comes up and gives us a hug followed by Avan and Trina. Suddenly some music came on and a voice sung, it was so familiar. From highschool.

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then._

Tori sang getting closer. Oh my god I may have acted like I hated her but she was a very good friend one I could rely on and trust. After she had finished Tori came up to me and gave me the biggest hug any one sept Beck had gave me. It was great to see her. "Tori, how comes your here?" I ask. "We Trina told me and I couldnt resist seeing my friends getting engaged and congrats, when me and Damian got married it ws fantastic I'm so happy for you." I looked at her then Beck he gave me a look what only I would get. "So Tori are you going back to Ireland soon?" Beck asked I knew were this ws going. "No me and Damian what to stay here for a while to catch up with my old friends and see my family" Beck nodded "So you wanna go to our wedding and be a bridesmaid?" I ask. She squwills very loudly. So now everything went quiet I disided for my big announcement . "Beck I need to tell you something" I go up to him and quickly tell him. "You wanna tell Avan?" I ask "Okay babe" I call him and whisper to him. "Does that mean I'm going to be a brother" He asks. I nod. He looked ecstatic then as he had way to much candy he ran of screaming.

**A/N The next chapter will be the last one saying what happenes in the future. Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6 The begining nd the end

The end and the beginning

**A/N This is the end unless you want more tell me**

The summary

Jade's POV

Well I'm 8 months pregnant and I just want to get the person out of me. But not now and not today. The day has finally come where me and Beck are getting married. You might think its strange that its weird that I'm very close to exploding but we decided we would prefer it soon and him or her in my stomach then waiting a year so the baby wont be crying every second. Cat is the head bridesmaid, Trina, Jenny and surprisingly Tori are the bridesmaids and André is the best man. My dad wasnt coming so I would have no one to walk me down the aisle but then it hit me. My special boy could do it. I quickly phone Beck to tell him, he says it was a great idea so that's what I will be doing, All should go gret sept the baby is being annoying kicking me. Beck thinks that it shows signs that it hasn't died but really he should try being me at this point. I put on my dress. It just about fit's. I guess in the last two months my bumps grown a bit. It's really showing and its huge. I poke it hoping it might shrink. Sadly it doesn't. I go out side to look for my ride it's a limo. I see it coming with the bridemaids. I get so excited I can't wait for this. I struggle getting into the stretched car with my long dress and huge bump. Cat squeals for an unknown reason and we do of. We sit gossiping about mine and Beck's big dy and the two new arrivals. If you're wondering Cat is also nearly bout to explode being 7 months along. I finally see the church appearing. When we stop I see my little boy waiting with Damian. After he see's us he walks in. I get out the limo very slowly and waddle to my little boy. He grabs my hand and we walk into the lovely church. After the vicar had said "You may kiss the bride" Beck did the tradition and somehow lifted me up with all my extra fatness. We mae our way to the reception. After we had eaten I felt something very strange. I knew I hadn't wet myself. This felt different. It had happened before. "Oh crap my waters have just gone and broke" I muttered. But Beck who of course was sitting next to me heard. "Jade are you serious"Beck asked, how stupid can you get "Narr I would joke at time like this" I said rolling my eyes. He suddenly panicked. He picked me up again bridal style and asked for someone to lend us a car. Damian gave us his keys "Just don't make a mess" He said laughing, only if men got pregnant and knew the pain I was in. We finally got their and I ws immediately taken my own little room.

Beck's POV

This is great. I know it isn't her fault that the baby wanted to come out but it was our big day. Every one started to arrive and see how she was doing. After 6 intense hours and our baby son Carter came into the world. After they washed him they handed him to me as Jade wanted some sleep. Thats's Jade for you. He was so little. I remember Avan being this small he ws adorable. Where is he? I go out in to the corridor with Carter. Every one suddenly comes towards me. I knew this would be a bad idea. "WHERE THE HELL IS AVAN" I shouted. Wrong move the new eddition to our family started crying. Avan came to me and I lead him into the little room. He sat down and I gave him the crying baby. Once he was in his brothers arms he calmed down. It was really cute. After about an hour of Jade sleeping she woke up and wanted the baby. Av's gave her Carter. He ws hungry so I toke Avan to the canteen and left Jade alone. "So you like Carter" I ask. Avan nodded his head sadly. "Whats wrong Av's" He looked up and whispered. "You and Mommy wont forget about me will you?" He asked, that completely shocked me. Why would he think that. "Of corse not Bud your my favorite Avan I know. And you're the best son any one could wish for and I need someone to give my orange gummy bears?" I asked it made him smile a bit. "Momma might want to spend a lot of time with Carter but what can I do watch. I'll be with you and Momma will be as well its just the first year but I will stick with you.

**A/N I might do sequel if you guys want me to or another chapter. Thanks for reading**


End file.
